


At that Demonic Nightclub Down the Street

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, M/M, Nightclub, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas and Sam to a nightclub for demons. Cas doesn't want to be there, Crowley is Crowley, Dean is a little bit soft, and Sam really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At that Demonic Nightclub Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Madeline: Dean plays with his pets at the local play party or BDSM club. Cas whines because he doesn't wanna be there (and so Dean flips him over his lap on the barstool and spanks him in front of the crowd) and Sam is shy but eager. 
> 
> I substituted BDSM club for demon club because human BDSM clubs have strict rules about consent.

“I got a vampire the other day,” Crowley says proudly. “Perfectly trained in one week.” He laughs. “All you need to do is starve them a little bit, and they’ll do anything.”

 

Dean smirks. “Impressive.”

 

“Not for anything, that’s average,” a drunken demon on Dean’s right slurs. “Just because you couldn’t get your bitches on their knees for two months doesn’t mean the rest of us are incompetent.”

 

Dean raises his hand to smite the offending demon, but Crowley stops him by pointing to the sign above the door that clearly says, ‘NO ANGELS, NO WEAPONS, NO MURDER.’

 

“Whatever. Scumbag isn’t worth the energy it’d take to roast his sorry ass anyway.” He clocks the demon out for good measure.

 

Cas whimpers at Dean’s feet and gently tugs on Dean’s pant-leg. Dean looks down with a fond smile on his face. “What is it, baby?”

 

“I don’t wanna be here,” Cas whimpers.

 

“We can leave soon,” Dean assures him. When he sees the smirk on Crowley’s face, he scowls. “By which I meant we can leave as soon as I say we can.”

 

Crowley rolls his eyes. “You’re _soft,_ ” he challenges.

 

Dean scoffs. “I can smite every demon in here with one hand tied behind my back.”

 

Crowley shrugs. “Maybe. But everyone knows that your two weaknesses are sitting right at your feet, disobeying you.”

 

“Cas didn’t do anything,” Dean protests. “All he said was that he didn’t like it here. Maybe it’s because of the company.” He sends the red-eyed demon a glare.

 

“I don’t know, Squirrel. _My_ pets know better than to tell me what I can and cannot do. If my Mabel were here and she said something like that to _me,_ her pretty little blood-sucking ass would be red before she could say, ‘Long live the King.’”

 

Dean rises to the bait by pulling Castiel up and over his lap. He gives him five spanks in quick succession. “See? I’m perfectly capable of punishing them.” He pushes Cas back down and gently pets his hair as the former angel whimpers.

 

Crowley chuckles. “You gonna pick them up and coddle them now, Dean? Cuddle them and apologize for spanking poor little Castiel? Give them little good-night kisses and send them to bed?” He mocks.

 

Dean growls. “No, I’m gonna show you something Sammy can do that your little bitch can’t.”

 

“Oh? And what’s that, Dean?”

 

Dean pulls Sam up by his hair and nudges him towards his clothed cock. “You know what to do, baby boy.” He smirks up at Crowley as his brother gets to work unzipping him and sucking him to hardness. “I know that this is probably a foreign concept to an asshole like you, but when you take the time to love and cherish your pets, they actually enjoy pleasing you.” He strokes Sam’s hair and groans as his pet’s tongue does sinful things to his cock. “Good boy, Sammy.” He nudges his brother’s quickly hardening cock with his boot and the human moans around him.

 

Crowley scowls. “So what? He’s a cock slut. I’m not impressed.”

 

“Admit it. You _wish_ you had a slave who could get hard just from the thought of sucking your dick.” He gently pulls Sam off his cock. “Why don’t you show Mister Crowley how pretty you can beg, Sam?”

 

Sam licks his lips and let the thready pulse of the music steady him. “Please, Master. Please let me suck your cock. It’s so big and thick and it fills me up so good. Wanna taste it, please. Wanna make you feel good, Master. Please say I can, Master. Please.” He whimpers when Dean takes his cock in one hand and Sam’s head in the other and lets the tip of his hardness rest against Sam’s lips but doesn’t thrust in. A drop of precome dribbles out and Sam laps it up eagerly. He whimpers when Dean tucks himself back in.

 

“Come on, guys. Let’s go home.” He helps them to their feet and leads them out by the hand, leaving Crowley behind to fume.


End file.
